


An English Class Escape

by MadamsKK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bitchy cheerleader, Cuddles, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Happy bithday EnglishPoison!, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert, School, no clue what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/MadamsKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader-insert where you are incredibly bored in AP English and someone walks in the door. X3 This is for EnglishPoison12 'cause tomorrow is her birthday. Have a good one fellow procrastireader!!! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	An English Class Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnglishPoison12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoison12/gifts).



> The ____ is your name, and the texting conversation happens in quotes instead of italics because my computer isn't cooperating.

Once upon a time, there was a girl named ____. She is you. You were sitting casually, arms crossed over a table, feet tucked beneath you, head layed on your forearms. Your eyes drooped shut, slumber so desperately needed taking you away, when a loud noise rang in your ear. You jumped, nearly knocking into Coach Mod, who looked at you as if you were a personal affront to his classroom.

"Having a nice nap, Ms. ____?" He inquired, a mock smile splitting his fat lips. You opened your mouth to respond, but he yelled "THIS ISN'T KINDERGARTEN." spraying your face with spittle. You gagged, wiping yourself with your sleeve. He marched away, leaving the class to stare: most after him in horror, and some with sympathy at you.

When he reached the front of the classroom and resumed his lesson, you huffed, thinking to yourself: Dear gods I despise A.P. English. Why did I get put in this class again? Did I curse at the counselor or something?

You shrugged, turning your attention out the window. You almost fell asleep again, leaning against your hand. It had been a long night of Supernatural fanfiction, and yours had nearly 400 views. Although, reading everyone else's fanfiction was almost better, because it took your mind away from reality, which seemed so screwed up sometimes.

Your redheaded friend across the room, Amery, waved at you when you glanced that way. You just gotta love her, she's just so damn awesome. Like right now, she directed your attention to your phone. You got a text from her. Reading it, you blushed a bright red. It said: "Yo ____, dreaming about Dean Winchester again?"

You recieved another text from her a moment later." 'Cause I know he's dreaming of you~! ;)"

You spluttered, ducking your head and dropping your phone into your boot before anyone noticed. You shot Amery a glare of I-hate-you-but-love-you-so-much-right-now, but she was laughing so hard, albeit silently, that she couldn't manage anything in return but a dismissive wave.

Amery knew of your deep-seated crush on Dean, and although he was a-Lord forgive me for saying it- fictional character, you acted as though he was real. To you, he was in a way. Just his personality, and that voice, those stunning green eyes. He was something to admire, to dream of. It was more of a joke, really. He wasn't real. Of course you couldn't actually be in love with a fictional character...could you?

You shot her back a "That's not funny, Amery! X3" before returning to stare out the window, completely ignoring Coach Mod. She replied quickly.

"Awe, come on ____, it's hilarious and you know it! X3"

"You'll never make me admit it. XD and anyway, what about Cas?" You decided it was time to pick on her a bit." I bet you he's all jealous right now; you're sitting in a room full of guys, and he can't be with you!"

She took a moment longer to respond than usual. "Oh that was just mean. XD ♡♡♡"

She can never resist Castiel.

You chuckle.

Your next text was interrupted by a loud crash. It came from just outside the door, followed by calm, slow even, thud sound of boots against tiled hallways. The steps sounded as though it was someone confident, who didn't need to rush or be particularly careful. They stopped just outside of your classroom door. Your pulse was hammering in your skull. Was it a shooter? A terrorist? Oh, gods, you never thought this would happen to-

You inhaled sharply after the door opened, exposing the "Welcome to hell I mean Honors" sign. Well, that's what it might as well have said. Your eyes were glued to the figure, tall and impeding, standing impetuusly in the door way, yet he gave off an air of bitch-come-at-me-cause-I-don't-give-a-fuck, which was incredibly hot. His skin was the slightest bit tanned, but he had youthful freckles on his cheeks. His eyes were a clear green, flecked with gold, and seemed to rake across the people in the room. He looked as if he was searching for something.

His gaze rested on you. One side of his perfect lips rose in a sort of half-smile, it was very endearing, really, and the recognition hit you like a train.

Dean.

Dean Winchester.

It's him.

You shut your mouth, realizing you were gaping at him, and a deep chuckle resonated from his throat. You shuddered at the sound.

Coach Mod stopped staring in shock and told Dean: "Sir! Were you sent from the office? I'll need to see a note, but if that isn't the case, I will have to demand you leave at once!"

Dean's gaze switched to the teacher, a almost startled expression passing over emerald green eyes before a look of annoyance replaced it. "I'm not going anywhere. At least not without what I came here for."

He looked at you once more, and your heart fluttered and contracted in your chest. He couldn't mean you. Was there someone behind you? You looked over your shoulder to check; noone. When you tuned back around, you found his hands on his hips, and his chest shook with a quiet laugh.

"____."

You started at his voice, nearly jumping out of your chair. He stepped toward you, but Coach Mod blocked his way.

"Sir, I don't care what you came here for, I am in the middle of a lesson!" he squawked.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him, tongue poking a cheek. He glanced away, a breath of a laugh escaping his lips. Suddenly, there was a movement, and Coach Mod was laying on his back on the floor, unconscious, a red mark on his jaw. You looked at Dean, who's fist was returning to his side. He winked at you when he caught you looking. "Like what you see?"

You nodded breathlessly. He strode over, offering you a hand, and you stood. Then you glanced at Amery. She gave you a wide-eyed thumbs up, then suddenly disappeared. You were conserned until Dean chuckled. "She's fine, you'll see her again a bit later."

You looked down, realizing that you were still holding hands. You blushed and muttered an apology.

"No, it's fine." he said, not letting go of your hand but not forcing you, either. "You can hold my hand any time you want." He winks again, and you just want to swoon. It takes an effort to stay upright.

In fact, before you know it, you have fallen over because you tripped on a chair. Lucily, Dean's arms were there to stop your descent.

"Woah, hey, are you alright?" he asked, looking worried.

Just then, a preppy cheerleader shimmies up to him, nearly pushing you out of his arms. You glare at her. She tilts her chin up, as if she were too superior to even acknowledge your existence. She then smiles flirtatiously at Dean.

"Hey cutie." she drawls. "What're you doing around her? Especially when you could have me instead..." she giggles and lays a hand on his chest. You bristle, tears in the corners of your eyes. You look away.

Dean takes a few steps back from the preppy bitch and walks to you, placing an arms around your shoulders. He directs his words to her. "I'd rather have her, thanks...If she's willing to be had." he looked at you for a sign of rejection or repulsion. He found none, only tears.

"Hey, hey, oh man, are you alright?" he asked, voice trying not to betray how scared he was he had hurt you.

You shook your head, wiping at your eyes with he backs of your hands. "I-I'm good...well, great actually...that was so sweet!" You met his eyes, and noticed they were crinkled around the edges, his smile more pronounced because of it.

"You never answered." he said, smirking sexily at you. You blushed and gulped.

"W-what? Never answered what?"

"If you were willing to be had." His arms snaked further around your waist, making you shudder, and you could feel his hot breath against your ear. "Are you?" Dean nearly purred, arms pulling you flush against him.

You inhaled shakily, blushing like a tomato. "Ye-yes!" you squeaked out.

He chuckled at you, pecking your lips. "Good." he takes yur hand, puling you out to the Implala. On the way, a thought occurred to you.

"Hey Dean." you started, "How do you know me?"

"Well, that's a long story." He opened the passenger door for you, shutting it behind you when you stepped in.

"I have time." you replied.

"Alright. You live in the middle of a ghost inhabited area that me and Sammy were keeping an eye on and...I kept noticing you. There's someting about you. The ghosts left your family alone but they still went after you, so we decided to bring you to live with us. Only for your safety, of course." He winked at you, smiling his sexy half-smile, and you melted against the seat.

"That...that's nice of you." You responded, mentally faceplaming at how lame that sounded.

"Well I'm just a giver like that." he chuckled, turning up the radio. Carry On My Wayward Son was playing.

When you got to the bunker, Dean escorted you inside, you on his arm. He showed you around, pointing out that your room was right next to his, and hit on you a few times, not that you mided at all. You saw Amery, and ran up to throw your arms around her neck, even though you weren't much of a hugger.

"Hey ____! How'd it go? You two dating yet?" she asked, nudging you playfully. You opened your lips to reply, but Dean appeared next to you and shut them with a kiss.

Amery stared, giggling, shipping it like there was no tomorrow.

Dean spoke after he pulled back. "Yeah, we are."

You spluttered, then said, "Uh, yeah, uhm, we are, yeah we totally are." Amery laughed even harder. Dean wrapped an arm around your waist.

Before the night was over, you and Dean had cuddled in his room, which turned into a massive make out session, and eventually lead to Sam cowering in his room with headphones on full blast, and an awkward conversation between Castiel and Amery about the birds and the bees.

The end.


End file.
